


He was a survivor

by Diana924



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Freedom, Gen, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 07
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 23:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20920385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Era tutto finito





	He was a survivor

Era tutto finito.

Si era spesso chiesto cosa avrebbe fatto quando tutto quello sarebbe finito e ci sarebbe stato qualcuno sul trono. Avrebbe rivendicato Castel Granito, avrebbe chiarito tutto con Sansa, avrebbe cercato di capire dove vanno le puttane, avrebbe bevuto fino a svenire e scopato tutte le mondo ma in verità non lo sapeva.

Aveva trascorso tutta la vita ad assecondare i suoi istinti e a cercare un’occasione per dimostrare a suo padre di essere un vero Lannister. E ora Tywinn Lannister era morto, ucciso con una balestra proprio dal figlio che aveva sempre disprezzato.

Aveva trascorso gran parte della sua vita adulta aspettando un’occasione e ora che era avvenuta e passata si sentiva svuotato, come se avesse adempiuto al suo destino senza nemmeno rendersene conto, e lo trovava frustrante. Esattamente non sapeva cosa fare della sua vita perché fino a quel momento la sua vita era dipesa completamente dalle scelte degli altri, la morte della lady sua madre, il disprezzo del lord suo padre, le villanie di Joffrey, gli intrighi di Varys e infine quella minaccia incombente per non parlare dell’incerto favore della regina dei draghi.

Avrebbe voluto fare … non aveva idea di cosa avrebbe voluto fare, di cosa gli sarebbe piaciuto fare perché per anni molti dei suoi piaceri erano serviti più a scandalizzare il prossimo che a recargli effettivo piacere, sapeva solo che doveva realmente cominciare a pensare a cosa volesse davvero fare e per sé stesso, né per la corona, per il popolo o per la sua famiglia: solo la sua vita doveva contare in quel momento era una sensazione nuova, bizzarra ma non sgradevole poter essere per la prima volta padrone del proprio destino, poter decidere autonomamente cosa fare della propria vita senza dover rendere conto a nessuno.

Non era più il figlio nano di Tywinn Lannister, il Folletto, il Mezzo uomo, il mostriciattolo come lo definiva Cersei nei giorni buoni, il Primo Cavaliere e tanto altro, ora era semplicemente Tyrion e qualsiasi cosa della sua vita adesso dipendeva da lui, dalle sue scelte e dalle sue decisioni, e solo da lui.

Era strano, inebriante quasi quella sensazione di libertà perché finalmente era vivo, sopravvissuto grazie alla propria intelligenza e a una notevole dose di fortuna e ora … ora doveva approfittarne a piene mani anche se non sapeva come.


End file.
